


Longing

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: One may be able to hide his feelings from himself, but to some others they're entirely obvious.





	Longing

One has always had a high performance review, he has to. If you’re useful, you stay alive. Once you become more trouble than you’re worth, your life is over. Death is not very high on One’s bucket list, therefore he makes himself as efficient as possible.

 

He tries to keep this mentality at the forefront of his mind, yet he finds it slipping as he stares across the room at a vibrant blond vampire. Despite being how he is, abnormal and all, Shell Overlord is a very strong leader, benevolent but firm. He stands his ground and is not afraid of doing what must be done while still being open handed with mercy, always ready to forgive when it is sought after. Unlike most of his kind, he doesn't see mankind as replaceable objects, rather as unique individuals. He truly is a new sort of leader, divergent from any before him. 

 

One watches as he interacts with a very unhappy vampire who feels sorely wronged by the amount of blood he has been cleared to withdraw.  Shell looks almost as irked with this benighted aristocrat as the other is with him, yet Shell keeps a level tone while still holding his stance on the matter. Even ignorant vampires should be able to admit there’s something more than admirable in the way Shell carries himself.

 

“-e, One.” One flinches and turns to see Nine behind him, a light smile on his face. “I’ve been calling your name forever.”

 

Chuckling, One rubs the back of his neck bashfully, stealing a final glance at Shell. “S-sorry, guess I got lost in my own thoughts. Did you need help with something?”

 

“No, I was just-” Nine cuts himself off as he looks across the room as well. There is a moment of hesitant silence before Nine whispers softly, “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” His words are quiet with a note of shock in them, yet at the same time, now that he’s said it, he seems assured in the answer, even if he is surprised still.

 

One’s heart stops as his eyes go wide. No… No, no, no. No one can have any idea of the things that go on between blood lord and simple banker. Mutually their lives would be over: Shell forced into the slums while One’s life would probably literally be over. How could this happen? And with pheromone susceptible Nine, of all people? Deeper within him, another part is panicking just as badly. Love is not an option for him, it hasn’t been for a very long time. What was he thinking, letting himself fall like this? There was no falling for him, no ownership, or longing; only running. What was he doing? He was making too many mistakes, and over what? A vampire? There is-

 

“One.” says Nine softly, putting a hand on his arm. “You know stuff like that doesn’t bother me.”

 

One swallows hard around the lump in his throat that makes it nearly impossible to get a breath. Nine’s smile is so soft, so gentle; sincere. They’re friends, aren’t they? Friends don’t fuck each other over, no matter what they know about each other. Not intentionally, at least. What if he was under the influence of pheromones? Then again, he’s only asking if One has some sort of feelings towards Shell, which he doesn’t, it’s not as if he knows the true nature of their relationship. One glances over just in time to see the swish of Shell’s blue tailcoats as he descends further into the bank. His mouth is dry and he doubts anything will ever get rid of the cotton filling his throat. “...Is it really that obvious?”

 

“Only to me.” he comforts. “I… I know what that longing looks like…”

 

“He’s just… Just… I don’t know…”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” chuckles Nine. “I think it’s sweet; he seems like… Well, like an actually decent vampire.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it…”

 

One blinks at himself and pushes his glasses up his nose. “Not that any of this even matters.” he says, clearing his throat. Nonchalance is the best stance, right?  He couldn’t be held accountable for indifference.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” says Nine. He opens his mouth again then turns with a smile when a tall, imposing vampire comes over, Nine immediately going into his customer service mode - all toothy smiles and polite laughs.

  
One watches for a moment more before he turns back to the empty spot where Shell had been. Indifferent? ….No, definitely not.


End file.
